Friends Forever
by legolaslover09
Summary: Legolas and Briella were the best of friends as children. When he returns to Mirkwood many years later, what will happen? AN: I'm trying not to make this a Mary-Sue! Please RR!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord Of The Rings series. I'm just a fan of LOTR who loves to make up stories. However, I do own the character Briella.  
  
A/N: I was kinda bored and this is sort of a think it up as I go story. Enjoy!  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
Prologue Set centuries before the Fellowship is formed. (Think flashback, the rest of the chapters will be set after the LOTR series)  
  
Two young elven-children run along the woods, laughing. Both Mirkwood children, with sunshine-gold hair. One a girl, the other a boy. The children had jeweled eyes, the little girl with bright light-emerald eyes, and the young boy with sapphire eyes. Two best friends, enjoying the forests of Mirkwood, playing harmlessly in harmony with nature, as elves should. The girl went by the name of Briella Autumn. The boy, the young prince of Mirkwood, went by the name of Legolas Greenleaf. Kindred souls, destined to be friends forever.  
  
Briella, daughter of Bruinen, was a mischievous little elven-child. She was always full of ideas and humor. When she laughed, her eyes sparkled. Her face was round and rosy. She was known as Briella, the chubby little bundle of giggles. She was the sweetest, and kindest of all the elven- children.  
  
Legolas, son of Thranduil, the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood, was also known to cause a little mischief. He loved to play in the woods, for he, like most elves, felt a strong bond with nature. He loved his toy bow and arrow, he used it every day. He was known as the future hunter and ladies man of Mirkwood. He was always said to be the handsomest elven- child in the land.  
  
The two children ran through the woods, giggling madly. As usual, Legolas carried his toy boy and arrow. They stopped and Briella spoke up.  
  
"Let's play hunt! I'll be the beast and you can hunt and capture me!"  
  
Legolas smiled. Hunt was his favorite game to play with Briella. He nodded and turned to face a tree. He started to count as Briella ran away to hide. It was a heightened game of 'hide and seek', seeing as elves have excellent hearing and sight, but also move swiftly and silently. Legolas set off to search for his beast. He kept his bow raised with a harmless arrow, the end blunted to softness. He walked around for a minute or two, paying attention to every tree branch and bush. Every time he heard a crunch or snap, he would react immediately, but it often turned out to be just an animal, or nothing at all. Then, by some sort of reflex to nothing, he pointed his arrow upwards into a tree and fired. An almost silent sound, followed by a giggle, told him that he had hit his target. Briella jumped down from the tree, holding Legolas' arrow in her hand.  
  
"Right in the chest. How do you do it Legolas? It's weird, how did you know I was there? I didn't make a single sound."  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"My little secret."  
  
Briella laughed and hit his arm. They began to walk back to the elven- village where both of there families lived. Legolas plucked some autumn leaves from Briella's bushy blonde hair.  
  
"Briella, do you think that in a few hundred years, we'll still be friends?"  
  
She looked surprised.  
  
"What? Of course, Legolas! You're my best buddy! We have to stay friends!"  
  
They both smiled. They linked their index fingers and smiled.  
  
"Mellonor Ten'oio" [Friends Forever]  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
(Many centuries later, when Legolas is summoned to the Council of Elrond in Rivendell)  
  
Legolas walked down the stairs of Mirkwood Hall. He was prepared to leave. A familiar chubby face ran up to him. He smiled.  
  
"Briella, I'll come to see you as soon as I return, I promise."  
  
Briella pushed some bushy blonde hair out of her face. She smiled.  
  
"Speak into the wind, and I will hear you. Speak of coming back, where you are, anything. Just talk into the wind, I will listen."  
  
"I will. Goodbye Briella."  
  
"Vesta [promise], Legolas?"  
  
She held out her forefinger. Legolas laughed. It had been some time since they had promised something to each other using their old way. He linked his finger with hers.  
  
"I promise. Goodbye, my friend."  
  
Briella knew that she and Legolas were just good friends, and she enjoyed that. She could not, however, calm the voice that spoke to her from inside, telling her that she loved him. He had certainly grown up into his reputation as a good-looking elf; he was without a doubt the best-looking elven-man in the land of Mirkwood. She shook her head and sighed as he rode away on his horse, out the gates of Mirkwood. There were many elven- women that Legolas had related with in her land. All of whom were much more beautiful than she. She, Briella, the chubby, bushy haired, figureless, sweet elf. She knew he could never love her in that way. She knew that Legolas enjoyed elven-women with beautiful hair, beautiful bodies and a charming personality. She only had one of three. She knew that he could never love her.  
  
She watched as he rode out of her enhanced elven sight, and a tear slipped down her cheek, but she was not sad enough, for she did not know that he would be gone for much longer than anyone in Mirkwood expected.  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', Legolas Greenleaf. Tula n'alaquel rato." [My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, Legolas Greenleaf. Come back soon.]  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
A/N: I hope it gets better. Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! But please, no flames! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord Of The Rings series. I'm just a fan of LOTR who loves to make up stories. However, I do own the character Briella.  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Legolas trotted slowly on his horse back to the land of Mirkwood. He sighed as his eyes caught the familiar color of the trees around him. Everything was finally going to be back to normal, and Legolas just wanted to return to a peaceful life in Mirkwood. Sure, what he had gone through had been an adventure, and he had made some very nice friends, but still nothing at all could ever compare to the peacefulness of his homeland. He wondered how his family and friends were doing. He had heard that all of the Mirkwood elves had remained safe during the dark times, and he had received several messages claiming it to be true. After the shadow over Middle-earth had passed, Legolas had stayed in Rivendell for many years to straighten things out in the lands.  
  
He turned right on the path he was on, and couldn't help smiling when he reached the gates of Mirkwood. He was finally home. He rode in, taking in every small sight, the rivers, the beautiful architecture of his people and the scenery around him. He reached Mirkwood Hall and leapt off of his horse.  
  
"Legolas, my son."  
  
His father walked slowly down the stairs. Legolas bowed his head.  
  
"Father. I am happy to be home."  
  
"I am sure you have many of stories to tell. Come, we shall have a grand ball, tomorrow night, in honor of your return. We have many elven-ladies ready to meet you, all very lovely ladies. I shall go make the arrangements. Go now to your old resting room, go rest, for you have been away for too long."  
  
Legolas hugged his father and headed up three flights of stairs to his room. He opened the door and looked around. Nothing had changed. It looked the same as when he had left. He headed over to his gold-framed mirror and peered into it. Over the long journey, he hadn't changed much. He still had his long, shiny blonde hair, and the same blue eyes. His body had become more resistant to pain, and a little leaner than before, because of all the traveling. He turned away from his reflection and clenched his fists. He did not want to have a ball. He absolutely detested them, and he also detested the superficial elven-ladies who only pretended to be interested in him for his royalty and looks. Balls were always swarming with them, and they were only part of the reason that Legolas hated grand balls. He also hated the formality, he'd always prefer to be riding on his horse, or hunting in the forest. He walked out to his balcony, overlooking the vast forests of Mirkwood. He could tell that very many winters had passed while he was away. After the quest, he had spent a century or two in Rivendell, clearing up business. He looked down at the village. Nothing much had changed. The large, crystal fountain still stood in the very middle. The water pouring from it was as crystal-clear as the fountain itself. Legolas watched as an elven-woman approached the fountain and filled up her water-jug. Legolas watched absent-mindedly. The woman was draped in a pale violet elven robe. Legolas had never seen that color on an elven-woman before, in Mirkwood or Rivendell. His stare was interrupted by his father's voice.  
  
"Legolas, come now, we have much to discuss, and even though everyone already knows of the adventures you had with a man and a dwarf, I am sure you have much else to tell."  
  
Legolas faked a smile and followed his father down to the sitting room. He sat in the red chair that he always used to love as a boy. His father paced around the room.  
  
"Your arrival will be a grand surprise to everyone in Mirkwood, and will be a very joyous occasion . . ."  
  
"Father, I thought you wanted to discuss my absence."  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Father, you know how I do not like planning, attending or hosting grand balls. If you brought me down here to plan the ball, I'll give you the same answers as always. Light - dim. Décor - crystal and white roses. Room - third ballroom. Happy? I'd think you'd know what my options are, I choose them every time you force me into a ball like this."  
  
His father shook his head.  
  
"Legolas, this ball celebrates your return. You may even possibly find your life mate tomorrow night. Please, Legolas. Don't fuss again."  
  
Legolas stood up and left the room without another word. He grabbed his bow and made sure his quiver was full. He left and headed towards the forest. Many different thoughts poisoned his mind. He could just not show up to the ball, but the villagers would frown upon that. He could go and just painfully work through it, and that's what he was used to. He could even go and try to have a good time, but he had tried that before, and it did not work well, for he had been on the edge of insanity by the first song.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas had an impulse, and whipped out an arrow and shot through a bush. Another arrow met his. Two arrows collided tip-to-tip in mid-air, falling quickly after impact. Legolas quickly took out another arrow and edged carefully towards the bush. Something emerged from the bush, holding a bow and arrow as well. The arrow was pointed directly at his neck. He noticed right away the color of her robes. It was the woman he had seen from his balcony. The elven-woman in violet. He narrowed his eyebrows and kept his arrow pointed at her. She lowered her bow.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Welcome back, your highness."  
  
She said this with sarcasm, and stalked away from him. Legolas grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Fair maiden, why do you walk away?"  
  
She pulled her arm away and kept walking.  
  
"Maiden, do not walk away!"  
  
Legolas caught up with her.  
  
"Why do you turn your back on me?"  
  
The girl closed her eyes and raised her bow again. She turned around and drew back her arrow.  
  
"You want to speak to me, Prince Legolas? Go ahead, speak."  
  
She advanced on him, stepping slowly. He could not help but gaze at this maiden's beauty. Her golden hair swam straight down her back, and her green eyes were as clear as water. He gazed down, and felt blessed to be in the presence of such a beautiful elf-maiden. The only thing wrong with this picture was that she had him at death's throat.  
  
"Why do you raise a weapon at me? Elven-maidens are not supposed to be trained with such defenses."  
  
The maiden narrowed her eyes, and lowered her bow. She shook her head.  
  
"I enjoyed hunting as a child."  
  
"I see. Will you be attending my ball tomorrow night? If you have not yet reveived an invitation, I issue you one now."  
  
"I will attend your ball tomorrow night, but only because of my loyalty to my kingdom. You, Prince, are no more in my eyes, than an orc."  
  
Legolas was confused by her answer. She had not answered any of his questions very clearly. The girl turned on her heel and walked away. Legolas quickly caught up with her, walking swiftly beside her.  
  
"Why do you flee from me? And why do you say that I am such a villain as an orc?"  
  
The elf kept her eyes focused on her path, and did not move her lips.  
  
"Answer me, fair maiden."  
  
The elf came to a halt and closed her eyes.  
  
"Please just leave me be, Legolas."  
  
"Just answer my questions."  
  
She bit her lower lip. A tear slipped from behind her eyelid and slid down her cheek. She wiped it away.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
The maiden started walking away again. Legolas grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please, just tell me."  
  
She wrenched her arm away and ran back to the village leaving Legolas standing alone in the woods, very confused.  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! I wonder who the girl could be. wow, real brain- buster there, hahaha. Anyway, please R/R and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord Of The Rings series. I'm just a fan of LOTR who loves to make up stories. However, I do own the character Briella.  
  
A/N: A big thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Alyde11 - I'm glad you're so into my story! It's great knowing that people are actually reading and enjoying this!  
  
CityofAngel - Well, you just love to compliment, don't you! Haha, well, thanks for the awesome reviews and I'll try not to let you down!  
  
A/N: There will be a lot of elvish spoken in this chappy, but it will be translated.  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas walked straight from the woods to his bedroom. He lay down on his bed and was almost asleep when his father walked in.  
  
"Legolas, I have something for you."  
  
Legolas sat up and stretched.  
  
"Yes, father, what is it?"  
  
Thranduil reached into his robes and pulled out a large black, velvet box.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Thranduil passed the box to Legolas. He opened it and pulled out a chain made of white gold. The chain was so thin that it was barely there. On it was a jade pendant, carved into a rose.  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"It is what you give to your future wife. Now, mind you, not for tomorrow night, but for sometime soon. Hopefully you will meet her tomorrow night, but maybe not. We can never be certain."  
  
Thranduil stood up and left the room.  
  
Legolas let out a frustrated sigh and placed the beautiful necklace back into the box and laid it on his bedside table. He lay back once again and drifted off to sleep . . .  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) ~(~)~(  
  
Legolas was in the middle of a vast, snow-covered field. Even his elven- vision could not see beyond it. Light snow was falling from thick, gray clouds. Suddenly, a rider cloaked in silver upon a white horse seemed to appear from nowhere. It galloped up to Legolas. He could not see the rider's face, for it was hidden by the silver cloak's hood. The rider spoke in a deep, feminine voice. It was a lady.  
  
"Mellonamin, melamin . . . gothamin." [My friend, my love . . . my foe]  
  
Legolas was confused.  
  
"Lady, who are you and why do you say such things?"  
  
"Vestaio, risaio, Lle naa curucuar, nan' antolle ulua sulrim [Promises, lies, you are a skillful bowman, but much wind pours from your mouth.]  
  
"Why do you say such things? Who are you?"  
  
"Lle wethrine amin, Legolas." [You deceived me, Legolas.]  
  
"What in Middle-Earth are you talking about? Who are you? Lower your hood."  
  
"Manka lle merna." [If you wish.]  
  
The rider lowered her hood, letting thick blonde curls tumble out of the hood. She fixed her gaze on him. Her green eyes seemed to pierce right through him. She bared no expression on her face, just possibly a hint of sadness and anger.  
  
"It's you, from the woods."  
  
"Ar' tuulo' lle wanwie." [And from your past]  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
The rider stifled a laugh.  
  
"Lle sinta amin?" [Do you know me?]  
  
"I don't believe I do."  
  
The rider smirked and held out her hand.  
  
"Tula sinome." [Come here.]  
  
Legolas inched carefully towards the rider.  
  
"Give me your hand, Legolas."  
  
Legolas let the rider take his hand. She locked her index finger in his.  
  
"Mellonor Ten'oio" [Friends Forever]  
  
She pressed something into his palm, released his hand and rode away. Legolas watched, confused as she rode out of his sight with her blonde hair flowing behind her. He opened his hand; and in his palm was the white-gold necklace, with the jade flower pendant.  
  
~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~) ~(~)~(  
  
Legolas awoke with a start. He was breathing very heavily. He knew that elves do not dream unless it is a message from their past or future. He ran his fingers through his hair. What did that dream mean? And why was the maiden from the woods there, speaking of his past? And why did she link their forefingers the way he used to with . . .  
  
"Briella!?"  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter . . . I don't get a lot of time to write . . . sorry if the dream thing confused anyone! Anyway . . . I don't know exactly how long this story will be . . . it's kind of a think it up as I go along thing so bear with me! Please R/R! 


	4. Note

A big thank-you to all my reviewers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while . . . ok a long while but I have a sack load of useless excuses. I am so sorry! I plan to keep writing though; it just might take a while.  
  
I am so glad you guys like this story!  
  
I haven't had a chance to write much fiction lately with starting high school, volleyball, singing, dance and everything in my complicated life, but I won't get into all of that.  
  
My New Year's resolution is to write more, whenever I get a chance.  
  
I would write right now but I need time when I can sit down with no distractions and let it flow . . . this isn't one of those times * rolls eyes * let's just say lack of sleep and a sore neck have to do with it. Don't worry! I do have ideas to finish this but it's hard to write a story where you don't want to gush up a tough female character but since it's a love story it's proving to be quite a challenge.  
  
I would like to thank those who reviewed this story :)  
  
Alyde11: I'm glad you think the dream sequence was brilliant. It was one of those spontaneous ideas you get when you're on a sugar high and staring at your carpet.  
  
CityofAngel: I'm glad you appreciate my grammar! Thanks, dream sequences are tough but apparently, according to you guys I pulled it off . . . I'm flattered. I'm glad I make Leggy seem different for you; sorry if I can't help you put your foot on it.  
  
icy878: Thank you so much! I will try to keep it up!  
  
Snowmane: Thanks! Sorry to keep you waiting though . . .  
  
Yue-Tenshi: Sorry it's taking me so long. Thanks for the positive reviews! :)  
  
beth: I'm glad you like Briella. I tried to make her an OC girl whose head you don't want to dunk in a tank of angry squid.  
  
Aly: Sorry I couldn't get you your present : ( hmm. . . a cherry, eh? Add some sugar and you've you yourself a deal! ;) 


	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord Of The Rings series. I'm just a fan of LOTR who loves to make up stories. However, I do own the character Briella.  
  
A/N: Woo! Finally! Enjoy!  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Legolas sat up and rested his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? The beautiful stranger from the woods was no stranger at all! It was his childhood friend, Briella. He had not recognized her at all. He felt terrible; she must have felt awful when he asked who she was.  
  
Legolas jumped up and looked out the window. It was morning. He jogged out of his room, down the stairs and out of Mirkwood Hall. He ran all the way to Briella's old dwelling, he hoped that she still resided there. It was a large, white, and beautifully decorated building. Many elves lived there, for there were many rooms. Legolas ran up the small flight of stairs to the veranda of the main floor. Finwë Carnesîr, the caretaker of the building, was looking out at the forest. Legolas approached him.  
  
"Finwë, does Briella still reside here?"  
  
Finwë turned to face Legolas. He smiled.  
  
"Ah, Prince Legolas. Yes, Briella still resides on the second level."  
  
Legolas let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is she here now? I wish to speak with her, it's urgent."  
  
"No, I don't believe she is. She hasn't been around here very much since . . . well, your return Prince Legolas. I found that rather odd. I thought that she would be with you, but then again, she has changed quite a bit since you've been gone."  
  
"So I've noticed. She has become quite a beautiful lady."  
  
"Indeed . . . but it's not just her physical appearance, even though that change was strange and unexpected, but every day after you left for Rivendell, she became sort of isolated and quiet. For many weeks she would spend entire afternoons on top of Amandil Hill, standing completely still, with her eyes closed. It looked as if she was listening to the wind. After a few months, she went to the hill less frequently, and just about stopped a short while ago. Some of our kin here think that perhaps she was communicating with nature, in a very deep and spiritual way, and some believe that this is why she had grown so beautiful. They believe that nature was rewarding her."  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"Do you believe that is the case?"  
  
Finwë laughed.  
  
"No, not at all. Her mother was a late bloomer, and so was her mother's mother. I have known her family for quite some time, and her appearance does not shock me."  
  
"Oh, well, do you know when she will return?"  
  
"I expect that she will be returning soon, she has to prepare for your ball."  
  
"So she will attend?"  
  
"Yes, she spoke of it last night."  
  
"Good, well, thank you for your help Finwë."  
  
Legolas walked back down the stairs and back to Mirkwood Hall, where Thranduil was waiting.  
  
"Come, Legolas! It is time to prepare for your ball."  
  
"Father, I told you everything you needed to know, what more do I have to prepare?"  
  
"You have to decide what you are wearing, and how you will wear your hair. You are a prince, my son. You must look presentable. Remember, you may meet the future queen of Mirkwood tonight."  
  
"Atar, I am well aware of my status in this kingdom. The truth is, I don't want to be 'presentable', I don't like hosting grand balls and I do not want to marry the lady who would make the perfect queen, or should I say, whom you think would make the perfect queen. I would rather be sitting in the forest, wearing my hunting attire, with a lady who I can talk to and will see past my royal stature."  
  
A shadow passed over Thranduil's face.  
  
"You are a son of Mirkwood. You will present yourself tonight, as royalty should. That thought is ridiculous. Sitting in the forest, doing nothing but talking with a lady. For goodness sake, Legolas! Your duties are here, and all over our lands. You spend your time romancing in the woods. There are plenty of places to romance here, where I have full connection with you. Forget the King Of Gondor, forget the halflings, forget the . . . dwarf."  
  
Thranduil's face stiffened as he spoke of dwarves.  
  
"You are home now. Do not forget your place here. Your people need you, son."  
  
Legolas lowered his head.  
  
"Is that my eternal fate? A life of commitment?"  
  
"It is not as bad as you make it seem. You were perfectly content before you went to Rivendell for that meeting."  
  
"I have changed since then, father. My heart has matured. I long for independence, and true, pure, love."  
  
"Enough of this. Go upstairs and make yourself ready for the ball."  
  
"But it is still morning . . ."  
  
"Legolas . . . just go."  
  
Legolas turned around and headed towards the stairs. He stopped and glanced back at his father.  
  
"I will please my kingdom. The people do need me. I am just a fool; I know in my heart what fate lies before me. But it can't hurt to dream."  
  
Legolas climbed the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
A/N: Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG delay. A million apologies to you all. Hope you like it! Please R/R! Reviews motivate me to write and post! 


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord Of The Rings series. I'm just a fan of LOTR who loves to make up stories. However, I do own the character Briella.  
  
A/N: Here we go with another chapter! Woo!  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas sat down in his armchair. He was still shocked that he had argued with his father. That had never happened before. He and his father had always been very close, and very understanding of one another. Legolas's beliefs had changed, yes, but he knew that his fate was ruling over Mirkwood, whether he liked it or not.  
  
Legolas sat and thought about this for a long time. It was afternoon when he finally stood up, and to please his father, decided to choose his attire. He finally decided to wear his beautiful silver tunic, given to him by the elves of Lórien while he was traveling with the fellowship. It had a tremendous amount of value to him. He treasured it dearly. Of course, after he had worn it in Lórien, he had not taken it with him, but during his retreat back to Rivendell after the war, he paid a visit to Lórien and they presented the tunic to him as a gift of thanks.  
  
Legolas stayed in his room the entire afternoon, pacing and dreading the ball. Finally, evening rolled around, and two elves knocked on his door, telling him that the ball would begin very soon, and that guests were soon going to arrive. He sighed. He placed on his head the symbol of his royalty. His silver mithril band.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing."  
  
Legolas opened his door to find the two elves still standing right outside. They escorted him down to the third ballroom. It was decorated beautifully. Thranduil was the only other in the room.  
  
"Father, I am sorry. I should not have said what I said."  
  
"It is alright, Legolas. You were only speaking your mind, and whether it be good or bad, it is still what you believe, and I have to respect that."  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder. The door to the ballroom opened and an elf dressed in elegant garments entered.  
  
"The guests are beginning to arrive, your highness."  
  
Thranduil smiled. He patted Legolas on the back and motioned for him to go sit next to the high chair. He left to greet the guests. Legolas walked slowly to the chair next to his father's and sat down. He forced a small smile.  
  
Slowly, elves from across Mirkwood trickled into the ballroom. Legolas scanned the crowd for Briella, but could not spot her anywhere. He sat back and squirmed in his seat. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Thranduil soon returned, for he had given the duty of greeting to one of his guards. He sat in his high chair, and turned to face Legolas.  
  
"Get up my boy! Socialize! Go, be merry and have fun!"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes and stood up, he walked into the crowd of elves, but never held eye contact with many and avoided conversation.  
  
A voice with the tone of bells sounded from behind him.  
  
"Prince Legolas!"  
  
He turned around. There stood one of the most beautiful elves he had ever seen. She had piercing gray eyes and beautiful long, wavy, chestnut hair. She was dressed slightly scantily for an elven maiden at a royal ball but it did catch his attention. The neck of her dress was cut very low indeed; low enough to make even the sternest of elves flinch. Her arms were bare save a few bracelets. She bowed.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I am Alatáriël Telemmaitë, daughter of Elerossë. I am pleased to finally meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, fair maiden."  
  
He kissed her hand. She blushed crimson red. She took his hand.  
  
"It is quite warm here, don't you think?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Would you like to join me on the balcony for a breath of fresh air?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is quite stuffy in here. Yes, I would love some fresh air."  
  
Alatáriël led him through the crowd to the doors of the balcony. Legolas scanned the crowd one last time for Briella, and there was no sign of her. They stepped out into the cool evening air, the sky was dark blue and the stars were just beginning to appear.  
  
"Wow, the forest looks beautiful from here, doesn't it, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas placed his hands on the railing and gazed out at his beloved forest.  
  
"Yes, it does, but the beauty lies within the forest. The trees are the most beautiful in the deep places of the woods."  
  
Alatáriël placed her hand over his. Legolas flinched a little.  
  
"What's wrong, your highness?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"You seem distracted by something, are you all right?"  
  
Legolas peered into the ballroom and still could not see Briella.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"You seem very tense, even for a prince."  
  
Legolas laughed. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He recoiled slightly.  
  
"Are you sure nothing is wrong?"  
  
With one last glimpse into the ballroom with no sight of Briella, he relaxed.  
  
"I am positive."  
  
"Alright. Wow, I cannot believe that I am standing here with prince Legolas. This is a great honor."  
  
"It is not an honor. I am just a regular elf like any of the others in that ballroom. That is what people do not see, I am judged by my status, nothing else."  
  
Alatáriël moved closer to him.  
  
"That must be terrible."  
  
"Well, I've gotten used to it, but it makes for a lonely life."  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"Well, this is my path, and I am doomed to follow it."  
  
Alatáriël nodded. She leaned closer.  
  
"Alatáriël . . ."  
  
"Shh. . ."  
  
She closed her lips onto his.  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\ | /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
A/N: GASP! Didn't see that coming! R/R and I will continue to write and post! Come on, the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to post! I have chapter 5 written and ready to post, I just need to know if anybody wants it or not ;) 


	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Lord Of The Rings series. I'm just a fan of LOTR who loves to make up stories. However, I do own the characters Briella and Alatáriël.  
  
A/N: Ok, so when we ended last time, Legolas and Alatáriël were on the balcony outside of the ballroom. Alatáriël kissed Legolas. What will happen now? Read On!  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Alatáriël closed her lips onto his. Legolas pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry Alatáriël, but I can't . . ."  
  
"But why not? Did I offend you?"  
  
"No, you are a very sweet maiden but not the one for me. I am sorry."  
  
Alatáriël's eyes were full of hurt. Legolas looked into the ballroom and saw Thranduil talking to someone. Thranduil pointed to the ballroom doors. Legolas opened the doors and led Alatáriël back into the ballroom.  
  
The elf Thranduil had been talking to was Briella. She had arrived late, and was asking where she could find Legolas. She watched as Legolas entered the ballroom from the balcony, where he had been alone with a beautiful elf. Her heart sank and she looked away. She turned on her heel and headed for the door to leave.  
  
As Legolas was coming back into the ballroom, he saw a flash of golden hair near Thranduil. He recognized her right away. She had come. Legolas followed her out of Mirkwood Hall.  
  
"Briella!"  
  
Briella turned around to face him. She had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"I shouldn't have come. Legolas, I can't understand you. I really don't."  
  
"In what way do you not understand me?"  
  
Briella wiped a strand of wet hair out of her face.  
  
"I don't know, Legolas. You're best friends with someone and you make them promises. Then you leave for many years, break your promises, and return, not even recognizing that same best friend!"  
  
"Briella I apologize for not recognizing you in the woods, but . . ."  
  
"It's not just that, Legolas."  
  
She turned around and headed for her home. Legolas ran after her and blocked her path.  
  
"Legolas, will you please just let me go."  
  
"Briella, we really need to talk."  
  
"Fine, talk away."  
  
"What is it that's upsetting you so much?"  
  
It was a very sad sight to see. The most beautiful elf he had ever seen, wearing a white, fitted and beaded gown, had tears streaming down her eyes. Tears that he had caused.  
  
"Why did you break your promise, Legolas?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"You promised me the day you left that you would speak into the wind. I listened. For months on end I stood on Amandil Hill, listening to the wind for your voice. I never did hear it."  
  
Legolas's heart fell. He had broken his promise; there was no denying it.  
  
"I am so sorry Briella. I failed to fulfill my promise. I became so caught up with the thought of the One Ring bring found and having to destroy it. From the bottom of my heart, I apologize. Please forgive me."  
  
Legolas took her hands. She pulled them away.  
  
"I can forgive you for not keeping your promise, for your reason is great. I have heard the tales of the One Ring, and I know that it can corrupt one's mind, even the mind of an elf. I forgive you Legolas."  
  
He smiled, but she still looked very sad.  
  
"Thank you Briella, but why are you still troubled?"  
  
"Legolas, there has always been a large place for you in my heart."  
  
"And there is one in mine for you."  
  
"But that is my fear. I fear that it is either very small or very fragile."  
  
Legolas took her hands once more. This time she did not stop him.  
  
"Briella, you have my whole heart."  
  
Briella shook her head. She gently removed her hands from his grip. She started walking away very quickly. She was very confused. Legolas pursued her. He finally caught her arm and she turned around.  
  
"How can I believe you, Legolas? How do I know you will not lend your heart to a daughter of Southern Mirkwood? You never had these feelings for me before you left."  
  
"Briella, I have learned more about you in two days than I have all my life. I have learned of your commitment, your stubbornness, your loyalty and your love. I have seen you in a new light since my return. I never knew that you would spend months waiting for me. But you were my best friend, Briella. Of course I loved you then too."  
  
"But not as a lover, just as a friend."  
  
"I had no idea you felt so strongly about me. Finwë told me about your months spend on the hills, your days of solitude . . . Your commitment to me. That shows me your heart is pure, as is mine. I had no idea your love was so deep, and the thought of it has deepened my love for you."  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around Briella's waist. He kissed her lightly. She pulled away, her eyes closed.  
  
"This is everything I ever wanted, Legolas. But I still doubt that your love is as pure and deep as mine."  
  
"I love you, Briella. I truly do. The daughter of Southern Mirkwood, Alatáriël, she kissed me on that balcony, but all I could think about was you. I would never offer my heart to anyone unless I was entirely sure that I loved her. I will love you forever, Briella Autumn. That is a promise."  
  
"I want to believe you, Legolas, I really do. But there is no promise you can make to me that I can still trust."  
  
Legolas reached into his pocket.  
  
|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\| /\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|/\|  
  
A/N: Ooh, sorry to do this to you all but I love cliffhangers! Even though it's quite obvious what will happen hehe. Man it's hard making Briella so stubborn, well at least she didn't just buckle and be all 'take me I'm yours!' like most Mary-Sues. Anyway please R/R if you want to read more! 


End file.
